The Prodigal Returns
by Doug2
Summary: Prue is dead and Piper is determined to bring her sister back no matter the consequences. In her reaching across time and space she inadvertently finds a lookalike named Shannen. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

THE PRODIGAL RETURNS 

"Piper, you can't do this!" screamed Phoebe struggling with her sister.

Piper pulled at the Book of Shadows, which Phoebe pulled back with equal vigor. "Give it to me, Phoebe. It's as much as mine as it is yours!" Piper's eyes blazed between anger and tears.

"Yea, for helping others out. Consequences, don't forget about those lovely consequences!" Phoebe reminded Piper. Her sister's stubbornness went straight to her adrenaline, as she seemed much stronger than usual.

"TO HELL WITH THEM. We have a job to do and we can't do it without the Power of Three! Give it to me you little witch!" screamed Piper. "We're not going to survive without Prue and that's final!"

"No way! You are not going to screw up things for the two of us, Piper. Prue is gone! She is not coming back!" screamed Phoebe as she spun to the right using her Tai Gwon Do, braced herself and gave the book an extra hard tug. Piper lost her grip and the Book flew up to the ceiling. Piper threw out her fingers and it froze in mid-flight nine feet off the floor.

Piper gave Phoebe a very satisfied smirk. "Don't tell me which books to check out, Miss Librarian!"

Phoebe pushed her hair back, breath in slightly and rose to retrieve the frozen item. Smiling a little calmer she told Piper, "This one is going back on the shelf. Piper, you and I need it now more than ever. Prue is not coming back. Leo and the Elders have already told us that.

I only wish that it wasn't true."

"She has to. She's the strong one. She the one who had the great will to live," cried Piper fighting back the tears.

"Agreed. But we're strong too. Especially now since we become witches, Piper. We have to stick together," Phoebe reminded her.

Piper shook her head and fell to the floor. "NO! I'm not strong like her. Phoebe, I should have died not Prue. Leo should have helped her first. I'm the one who should be lying in that cold dark grave next to Mom." 

Phoebe knelt down next to Piper hugging her. "Leo did what his heart told him to do. No question about that. You were both dying. I should have been there, but I wasn't. I was trying to work out a deal in hell. What was I thinking? It didn't save her. I miss Prue with all my heart. But we have to move on," Phoebe told her gently. "We still have each other and we need to be strong for each other."

Piper stopped crying, thought for a minute and then straightened up her back. "She's our sister, a big part of my life. We can bring her back!

Help me, Phoebe. You're the wonder with the magic. We did it for Melinda Warren!"

"No, Piper. That was to help defeat a warlock. We could only do it because the Elders or whomever the Board of Directors of our side let us. Leo said they wouldn't let us do it for Prue. It's against every bone in my body to give up, but my heart says to move on. Let Prue rest in peace," Phoebe pleaded with Piper holding on tightly to the book. "Prue would say the same thing if she were here."

Piper looked very stiff and coldly at Phoebe, "Then you won't help me?"

"No, Piper. It's not that I won't. I just can't," replied Phoebe who suddenly felt like she was Prue lecturing to herself on the fine art of right and wrong.

"Fine. Yes. Maybe you're right," replied Piper standing up and straightening her hair. "Put the Book of Shadows back. Prue is gone and I have to learn to accept it. It's just you and me now, Phoebes." Piper patted her gently on the arm with little enthusiasm.

Phoebe looked at her a little skeptically, "And you're all right with this? No unresolved issues?"

"Yes. Yes. Now go. I'll go drown myself in my work and my husband.

Thank you, Phoebes. You made me finally realize that," replied Piper shooing her sister away trying to look cute. "Now go, go!"

"You won't regret your decision," said Piper walking away with the book still looking worried at Piper.

"Whatever," Piper said quietly.

A little after two a.m. Piper was in the attic lit only by flickering candles. An extra large pentagram was drawn on the floor. Two-dozen candles were placed along the edge of the circle. Piper slowly stirred her cauldron.

"Forty-seven times around. Add the linseed oil rag and soak it thoroughly in that mess. Yuck! What a smell. Wet the floor to spread it around. Sprinkle some more mess within the center of the star. There that should do it or drive all the rats out of the attic. Now all MY powers will be a concentrated and focused. We don't need three Piper's running around the Manor just to increase my power. Already tried that one. The full moon is out. It's not midnight, but this is the equinox. So if I'm truly going to do this then let's begin. Prue if you can hear me, I'm going to do my best. We want you. We need you. We love you. Just don't show up like in Night of the Living Dead!" Piper called up to the ceiling.

Piper climbed inside the ring of candles and sat cross-legged on the floor. Taking a big breath she began to chant.

"Wind from the east and west,

Help the Charmed Ones be their best,

Search to the south and the north,

Powers leave me and go forth,

Sisterly love reaches out to one,

Whose work started and barely begun,

Power of moon, planets and suns,

Restore the bond of the Charmed Ones,

From each church ring your bell,

Return to me Prudence Halliwell!"

Piper chanted the spell over and over and little happened. On the thirteenth chant Piper grew tired as the candles began to flicker more. First a little and then as if being blown in a gentle breeze. The strange wind blew harder and harder as a draft blew through Piper's hair, followed by her clothes and then a strong ringing through her ears. The noise grew more intense as she renewed the strength of her chanting. The wind and dust whipped up stronger than with any other spell they had ever tried to cast. Piper raised her head as her eyes looked brighter and her expression became more cheerful. She stood up raising her hands to the ceiling as a shaft of light engulfed her. The wind increased to a hurricane force as furniture started to be blown about the attic. Louder and louder Piper called to the spirits of the night. The candles all blew out though Piper was still surrounded by an eerie illumination. Three loud sounds like sonic booms could be heard. Boom! Boom! Boom! And then silence. Piper looked across the circle where all the candles had gone out and there stood her sister. Prue stood there arms limp, eyes closed and with a complexion that hinted at death.

"


	2. Chapter 2

"Prue?" asked Piper pushing her hair out of her face. "PRUE!" she screamed running over to hug her. Her body felt stiff, but warm. She twitched a moment, her eyes opened and she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Jesus. What was that I just came through?" she hoarsely mumbled. "Can't remember where I am. Must have been a delayed reaction to..hello?"

"Prue, don't you remember? I brought you back," exclaimed Piper. "You've returned to us." Tears of happiness filled her eyes as she hugged her sister again.

"Uh, no way. I left for good on my own accord," Prue replied still rubbing her eyes.

"Whoa. That was not a volunteer mission you took to the afterlife Prue," sniffed Piper looking at her sister. "They said you would not

be coming back and yet here you are."

"Not for long. I'm out of here.." she said very determined though still weak from her sudden reappearance.

"Now listen Prue, sister or no. After calling you across time, space, heavens, hell, death, and other mystical planes you are not running away like some scared kid like Phoebe did," cried Piper. She never knew Prue to have such a bailout kind of attitude.

Prue finally stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at Piper strangely. Wo. Wo. Wo. Hit pause and rewind. Prue? Piper? Phoebe? Holly, what is all this crap about?" asked Prue looking directly at Piper scrunching her forehead up.

"Halliwell, that is thank you. Now don't start playing around with my head, I'm done enough of that myself since you died. Come on, let's go see Phoebe and…" she said being interrupted.

"What the hell is going on here? This room really looks like…" said Prue as she soaked in her surroundings. "No!" and she went straight to the window and she saw Piper's Cherokee and a vaguely familiar neighborhood outside under the full moon. "It can't be! I must be dreaming! Everything seems in the right place."

"Um, Prue. When did you get the tattoo?"

"And where's your Holly?" shot back a very stressed out Prue.

"Holly who?" screamed back Piper. "Christmas is not for another three months! Prue your starting to scare me!"

Phoebe wandered in rubbing her eyes. "Piper? What's all this…PRUE!" screamed Phoebe who ran across the attic and jumped in her arms hugging her tightly. "I should have listened to Piper. I missed you soooooooooo!"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I am not Prue Halliwell!" screamed Prue putting her hands on her hips glaring back at the two women.

"Right and.. I'm the Queen of England! Like I don't know my older sister who is a little menopausal like morning," retorted Phoebe in her little girl voice.

"My name is Shannen Doherty! I used to play a witch named Prudence Halliwell. USED TO! And you two claim to be HER SISTER? That's pretty unreal to me," Shannen said pointing directly at herself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Claim? Claim? We are the three daughters of Patti Halliwell. We all grew up together in this house. Together we are The Charmed Ones! You are just confused Prue. It's not everyday that you come back from the dead though we do seem to do it more that most," quipped Piper.

"Return from what? The only thing that was lost was a character on a make-believe television show. A show that I want nothing more to do with. I've had my run and now I want to move on. I have my reasons," explained a little calmer Shannen.

"Not move on to heaven?" asked Piper meekly.

"No, 'Piper.' This is nuts! Are telling me you guys think that you two are real?" asked Shannen.

"Well, of course. You think that we're not? Prue, you don't know what you're saying," said Phoebe. "We're are real as that chair or this floor," said Phoebe stomping her foot hard.

"Have you ever heard of two people named Holly Marie Combs and Alyssa Jayne Milano?" asked Shannen trying to make a point.

"Two innocents?" asked Phoebe cutely.

Shannen looked up to the ceiling, "Hardly. Two actors who are friends of mine that live in L.A. and look almost exactly like you two," said Shannen.

"Really? I look just like a movie star?" said Phoebe full of wonder. She walked regally over to the floor length mirror and began to pose. "Yes, darling. You're wonderful. Love you all. Charles, bring around the Rolls, we're motoring to the beach house today," Phoebe said in her most elegant voice.

"Let's just say that is this is true. What do you think happened to our sister?" asked Piper still looking peculiar at Phoebe's strange behavior.

"She was written out of the show when I left. Killed from you're prospective," indicated Shannen.

"And you're nothing but an actor that looks like her? I do see some differences though. Especially in your mannerisms," said Phoebe looking carefully at their guest.

"No, this is OUR SISTER!" screamed Piper breaking down not wanting to loose her sister again.

"Piper. As much as I hate to believe it, she is not Prue. You reached across supposedly life and death and you plucked her out of some other place. She's from some other plane of existence where we do not exist. No matter how much we don't want to believe her. Though it is kind of neat. A real movie star here in our own house," gushed Phoebe turning a bit red with embarrassment.

"So much for a miracle. Along with ruining my life, I botched up that spell too. We're still incomplete. We're still left with a big fat zero!" sniffed Piper.

"Not. You still pulled off something BY YOURSELF that I'd never that I could do myself. I am impressed," replied Phoebe grinning just a bit through her red cheeks.

"Now how about correcting that "little" error and getting me back where I belong?" asked Shannen. "Think you two witches can help me out?"

"Piper's pretty exhausted right now. And to think about it, I'm needing to hit the sack too before I can turn on the witchy part of my brain," yawned Phoebes.

"Fine. I can wait till morning. But not too long. I've got plans and things to do back in my L.A." snipped Shannen.

"I'm soooo sorry there Shana, I don't know what to say. My magic isn't infallible, but we don't usually screw up like this," lamented Piper.

"Get me home and consider it forgotten," replied Shannen who still looked quite haggard herself.

"Care to use Prue's room?" asked Phoebe showing her to the attic door.

"Ah, this should be interesting," said Shannen as the sun had not yet even looked over the horizon.

Shannen dragged herself into the kitchen late the next morning inspecting the entire house that was normally stage set to her. This was a living breathing house lived in by two sisters that Shannen sort of knew.

"Good Morning, Shana," said Phoebe busily eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table.

"Shan-nen. Please. Hi. Anything to eat around here?" she asked starring at the cupboards that normally weren't so full.

"Just made you some coffee. Fresh and hot," said Piper grabbing the pot.

"No, thanks. I'm not really your sister Prue. Remember?" said Shannen turning around quickly looking annoyed.

"You bet your ass you aren't. Tea? Juice?" asked Piper shooting a glance back at her trying to be hospitable.

"Tea, please," said Shannen sitting down next to Phoebe.

"So you like making movies or something? Shan-nen?" asked Phoebe putting down her glasses and paper.

"I've been in a few. Mainly television movies. Some series. Ever hear of Beverly Hills 90210?" asked Shannen cocking up on eyebrow.

"Nope. But I've seen that eyebrow thing before. Definitely a Prue trait," quipped Phoebe trying to cock up her own eyebrow.

"One does put a lot of themselves in their roles. Thanks," said Shannen smiling to Piper for the first time gratefully taking her tea. "Taste's good."

"No charge. You're our guest," said Piper as a familiar white light formed around her. Shannen cringed a bit until she realized who it was.

"Hi, beautiful," Leo said kissing his wife.

"Morning. Late night, huh?" said Piper returning the kiss and touching his cheek. "Lots of things have happened while you were gone. I'd like you to meet Shannen. Shannen Doherty," said Piper, "Our late sister's double ganger."

"Charmed," replied Shannen smirking just a little.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. I've been filled in upstairs. Your little spell casting brought someone that doesn't belong here. And from what I'm told she has no way to go back. I'm sorry Shannen," said Leo looking worried at her.

"WHAT! With all this witchy hocus-hocus you can't evict me and send me packing?" asked Shannen almost spilling her tea standing up.

"So we have like a movie star as a permanent houseguest?" said Phoebe lighting up.

"Seems that way," replied Leo.

Piper was intrigued since it partially restored a sister to Phoebe and herself. "How can you be so sure? I'm willing to try on my own."

"And keep trying till we get it right," said Shannen defiantly. "You people kidnapped me and I want to be returned to the life that is rightfully mine!"

"There's a problem with that, Shannen." Leo reached up forming a white orb ball of light. It expanded to about two feet in diameter and then a picture appeared began to become visible. Shannen could she herself driving her car through one of the canyons east of Los Angeles.

"That's the last thing I remember," said Shannen. "I was heading out to the desert to do some thinking."

"Just watch," said Leo hushing her.

Her car sped around a curve while a large ball of light encompassed her and pulled her from the car. The car continued straight across the curve, through the guardrail and over the side of the hill. Tumbling over and over the sleek red convertible burst into flames lodging between two large boulders burning brightly.

"Look on that rock over there," said Leo. There lay the body of Shannen Doherty obliviously quite dead from the position of her neck.

"That's not me. I'm here alive and well," yelled Shannen stamping her foot.

"You're fine here. Piper searched for Prue's essence and somehow pulled you into our world. Since your body is no longer alive, you have no physical form to go back in. We don't have any control of what goes on in your world. And how do you explain the second body even if you could go back? Even the Charmed Ones at full strength couldn't accomplish that," explained Leo. "And they aren't at full strength without their sister Prue."

"This is ridiculous. Use your magic. At least try. I wasn't brought here voluntarily and I don't plan on being struck here," said Shannen raising her voice. "Cast a spell, make a potion, travel through time. Do something!"

"Shannen, I'm sorry. We've had to learn to live with our limitations. We're not miracle workers. Losing Prue proved that," said Phoebe trying to console her.

"You certainly are in my book. I've never experienced any real magic that wasn't a trick. Now just get your asses up to that attic and.." cried Shannen pointing upstairs.

"Shannen, I'm sorry, but you're stuck here. I should have listened to the Elder's earlier about Prue. If it's any conciliation, you're welcome to stay. You're kind of my responsibility," said Piper trying to be a friend to this frustrated lost soul.

"We'd love to have you. You're more than just a substitute for our lost sister. Welcome Shannen," said Phoebe with her own biggest infectious smile.

"Uh, thanks," said Shannen as she was hugged by the two remaining Halliwell's. "As long as it's only temporary. Let's not forget where I'm from and try to still get me home." Shannen's anger turned to worry as she longed for her own home and her own life.

Later that night the three of them were in their little cubbyhole at P3. Phoebe was really enjoying the music while Piper kept staring at a lonesome Shannen.

"Hey, cheer up this is a welcoming party," kidded Piper trying get Shannen's attention. "Come on, Shannen!"

Shannen smiled. "Don't let me spoil anything. I'm not exactly in the partying mood."

"Yea, go grab a guy and get out and cast off all the doldrums. That cute blonde fellow keeps looking over here at you," said Phoebe nudging Shannen along.

"Sure, he is. Your sister just came back from the dead," said Shannen a lot louder.

"No, Prue is dead. Definitely. I've forced myself to accept that. I told my staff the truth. Sort of. You're her look-alike cousin, Shannen. And that you're be staying with us for a while," Piper whispered.

"Now I'm in a remake of the Patty Duke Show?" asked an insulted Shannen. "Give me a break!"

"Who?" asked Piper scrunching up her forehead.

"Never mind. I need another drink," said Shannen standing up.

"Paul!" Piper called to her bartender.

"No. I'll get it. Have to do something here I can do on my own," gripped Shannen.

"So you think she'll be OK? Getting killed is one of the big ones," said Phoebe moving over to Piper. "Not that I haven't been there myself."

"She's a survivor just like Prue. There are a lot of the same traits in both of them. We just need her to help find her niche. And she'll have every bit of help I can give her since I stole her life from her," said Piper with an ironic twist in her voice.

"And that would be.." asked Phoebe.

"Something that does not box her in as Prue. Something that is hers and only hers. Let Shannen find a place where she is comfortable being herself," said Piper quickly and concisely.

"So whose life are you planning here tonight? Drawing any conclusions?"

asked Shannen sitting down with another martini.

"Since you obviously match our Prue's essence do you think you have anything else of hers?" asked Piper.

"What? Looks? Disposition? Fingerprints?" asked Shannen looking a little puzzled.

"No. Look at that ashtray. Can you move it with your mind?" asked Piper.

"Concentrate real hard," suggested Phoebe pointing to her forehead.

"Are you kidding me? All right. Humph. Humph. See? Nothing. I'm a poor witch without the help of the special effects department. Magic like that just doesn't exist in my world," explain Shannen taking another sip.

"Now try and project yourself," suggested Piper.

"No. That's enough of the witchcraft stuff. Either let's enjoy the music or I'm going home. Did I say home? O.K. That didn't feel so bad. That music is starting to feel good. Come on, Phoebe!" said Shannen grabbing the youngest of the witches.

"Yea. You're on. Piper?" asked Phoebe smiling.

"No, go ahead. I'm going to sit here and think. Have fun." Piper sat stirring her drink. "Can she flip over that fast? Or did I just see her finally accept it? Could it be?" thought Piper as she saw two very happy women dancing up a storm.


	4. Chapter 4

Several days later Shannen had slipped into the routine at Halliwell Manor. Since she knew only a three people in this reality she stuck pretty much to P3 and the Manor watching the boobtube and reading the newspapers.

"Your world isn't much different that mine. Histories are pretty much the same through the 1990's. After that all these different celebrities and political figures show up. Probability apparitions of our writers," mused Shannen looking through the paper. "I can't find any mention of my old talent agency or most of the people I know in show business. If I'm going to contribute to this home here I need to find a fulltime position somewhere."

"That makes two of us. Care to start up some kind of business with me? Open a Wiccan shop or something?" asked Phoebes as she plopped down on the couch beside her. "I have my degree and nothing good has come form it yet."

"Don't really think our finances can launch two businesses, Phoebes," said Piper listening to the conversation as she wandered from the kitchen eating a morning bagel.

"And what do I know about being a witch? Don't answer that! Acting has been my life for twenty plus years and that's where I should start," said Shannen pulling herself up to a sitting position.

"Just don't run away from us to L.A.," said Piper. "We're getting used to having you around."

"Fat chance. You're the only solid anchor I have in this crazy world. I don't want to lose you two. Unfortunately I'm here and Hollywood is way down south," said Shannen sadly. "Not many options at this point. Rattling around this old house I feel like a caged animal."

Suddenly a flash occurred and the three women found themselves in a cage with shinny stainless steel bars in the basement of an old house.

The cage was surrounded by a faint yellow glow that left a slight buzzing sound in their ears.

"Caged animal? I wished you come up with some fresh cliques," Phoebe jumped to her feet. "Where is this place? Hello? Anybody here?"

"Wait a minute. We were in the Manor..." said Shannen sounding very nervous.

"..and something transported us here," said Piper finishing the shocked mortal's statement. "This is not good. LEO!" Piper cried out, but no one answered her.

The basement door opened and down the rickety wooden stairs came a woman in her fifties looking very pleased with herself. "My. My. My. It took months of planning and scheming, but it seems to have been worth it. I finally have caught the Charmed Ones." Dressed in a nondescript blue skirt, white blouse and apron, she looked like anybody's middle-aged mother.

"Uh, I think you miscalculated a bit. " said Piper "You see.."

"Silence, time freezer," snapped the woman impatiently.

"Excuse me. You're right! YOU CAUGHT the Charmed Ones. My mistake. Pray continue.." huffed Piper as she retreated to a corner.

"Yes. I know how you three witches work and what you are capable of doing. The interplexic field around your cage deflects all of your little parlor tricks. And when I am done with the three of you, you will have no willpower left. Each of you will do as I say. You'll love being evil. Ladies," she said greedily. "The excitement is just intoxicating. With your powers and my plans, there is nothing we can't do. So sleep tight. Good night, ladies," she said waving to them looking very pleased with herself.

Phoebe plopped down on the hard concrete floor. "Why do suddenly feel like I'm four years old again?"

"Well, it could be because it feels like we've been kidnapped by Grams. First little old lady demon we ever came across," quipped Piper sounding on the ironic side.

"Kidnapped by Betty Crocker?" asked Shannen not quite getting the last statement.

"How tough can she be?" asked Phoebe in a little voice.

"You don't remember when Grams found Prue and me in her make-up when I was four," replied Piper as she approached the edge of the cage. Touching it she felt a strong electrical shock. "Ohhh. Let's she how good a cage this is. See that curtain over there? I'll send it to the nether regions." Flicking her fingers Piper released her magic. Something bounced off the field hitting the three women feeling like thousands of tiny little needles hit their skin.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Shannen tearfully.

"Oh my God!" screamed Phoebe as she rolled on the floor rubbing her naked arms.

"Wo, wo, woooooooooo," screamed Piper who was closest as she began to dance about. "That smarts. Never gotten a taste of my own medicine like that before."

"Hey, watch it, Piper. You might have disintegrated us," Phoebe said feeling the pricks still dancing on her nerves.

"Piper. How about a little less trial and error. That smarts! The 'whatever it was' told us it reflected your powers. Now that you have proved her right about that, what's left?" asked Shannen recovering from the effects of Piper's power.

"Just wait and see. It's really her move now. We don't have much else to work with. No name, no potion, no powers, no Book of Shadows. A bigger zilch I've never seen," said Phoebe sitting on the floor with her chin in her hands.

Piper shook her head. "Whomever she is, she has us figured out."

"There must be something that you two can do. You've always come thorough, Piper, Phoebe?" Shannen pleaded with her friends.

"May I remind you that one of use did NOT make it. And if you'd brought some powers with you.." said Piper staring her down.

"I'm not here of my own accord. That your doing, Miss Plumber," snapped Shannen putting her hand on her hips.

Piper's eyes bulged as she retorted, "Piper. The name is Piper, Miss Phony Hollywood Prue. You're about as much use.."

"..as your powers are in this damn zoo. Unless you kill us first!" Shannen yelled at Piper.

"Dead is what we'll be when Grandma Demon finds out she doesn't have the Charmed Ones. And believe me I hope you're the first!" screamed Piper.

Phoebe jumped in the middle, "Hey, guys! No fighting amongst the animals. We need our wits with us tomorrow. OK? It DOESN'T matter how we got here. We have to stick together to get out of this mess. I hope. Now back off before I call the zookeeper!"

Piper took one step toward her looking angry.

"Ah-ah. I said back off Piper," Phoebe reminded her raising herself above Piper a bit looking down a here.

Piper glared at her and went off into one corner as Shannen chose the far opposite corner.

Phoebe first sighed and thought to herself that at least everything was quiet. She sat down curled up on the hard damp floor and went to sleep.

After a strange dreamless and premonition-less night, Phoebe woke up when she heard footsteps on the wooden stairs. In a strange long purple robe decorated with ancient writing on it their jailer joined them.

"Get up, Charmed Ones. It's been long enough and I'm impatient. We now shall begin your training. Time freezer, you're first," said Grandma Moses in a more sinister tone the day before.

Phoebe hopped up, took a quick breath and then gave a sly smile approached the bars. The smile was one that Piper only saw on her face when evil forces had taken her over. "No-no-no. You think you know us. You think we're screwed. HA! We've got powers you never even seen or dreamed of."

"Phoebe!" Piper whispered to her annoyed not knowing what her little sister was up to.

"Yep. We haven't even started on you yet. Come here Piper. 'PRUE'" she called do her sisters. "We have to take this turkey down!"

"Phoebe?" asked Piper quietly.

"Bluffing her like Coogan never saw. Shannen you know the power of three spell? Act it out like your life depends upon it. IT DOES!" whispered Phoebe. "Here it goes."

"OK," said Shannen looking up not believing a she was really trying to 'perform' witchcraft.

"My field will keep me safe from all the magic you can throw at me, dearies. Do not attempt it or it will destroy the three of you" she warned them still looking quite confident.

Phoebe looked at both women and crossed her fingers.

Phoebe asked, "Ready?"

"


	5. Chapter 5

They began to chant," The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.."

"NO ladies. I am perfectly safe. Nothing will happen to me," she said with an evil grin snickering at their feudal efforts.

"..The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.."

Phoebe hoped that their jailer would run scared. Chanting the phase over and over she could she Shannen even getting into it. Then the curtain in the basement began to move. The demon looked around startled. The curtain fluttered faster and faster. The wind began to blow as the dust was kicked up from the basement floor.

"..The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.."

"No, it isn't possible!" screamed the demon looking around very confused. Cold chills ran up her back as the cold wind blew.

Phoebe looked up a moment. Amazed at the results she held her Piper's and Shannen's hands tighter as they continued the chant.

"..The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.."

More and more wind whipped up as their demon captor began to spin around and screamed in pain. Faster and faster she spun as she exploded into a fiery mass and disappeared. The hollowing noise stopped, the wind died down and the field around their cage vanished with one small electric crackle.

"How the hell did we do that?" asked Shannen scratching her head.

"I'll say we gave them the old one, two, power of three knockout! Shannen you were super," cried a very excited Phoebe. She reached up to slap five, but neither of the others was paying attention.

"I did that? I'm a real witch?" asked Shannen questioning her own sanity and everything else she had seen the past few days.

Throwing her hair to one side Piper thought for a moment. "Don't you see? I asked that the bond, the power of three not be broken. I wanted us to be whole again. Shannen you aren't a witch, but in our own marvelous way you still hold the secret to the bond of the Halliwell sisters. You aren't Prue, but you understand her. You understand what the Halliwell's and their magical world are about. And you have completed our tirade."

"Come again?" asked Shannen definably not getting the explanation.

"In the past, when our sisterly bond as been broken, we lost our powers. When we were angry or hurt at each other the bond was broken. Piper with all her love wanted that bond renewed. And you filled that void. You're the missing piece of the puzzle. Shannen, you have brought back to us the power of three and together the three of us can survive," Phoebe explained. "This is so great."

"Incredible. I don't believe that. But then a lot of incredible things have happened to me lately. Looks like you can hang out the shingle again. Charmed Ones, open for business," smiled Shannen. "I guess I have just a wee bit of the magic in me. I really can help you guys out with your demon problems. It's a start. A definite beginning for me here."

"You bet. Within our world, within the Charmed Ones and within our hearts. Shannen, You're really one of US!" said Piper like she truly meant it as she hugged her. Phoebe threw herself at the two of them and joined in. A new joy spread across Shannon's face as she gently put her hands on their backs and then embraced them tightly. She closed her eyes and cried inside just a little.

Two weeks later on an especially noisy night at Piper's little dance club, Piper was sitting behind the bar looking over the crowd watching it with her sister Phoebe.

"Never seen the crowd this worked up. Not even with live music. It feels real great!" said Phoebe playing with her drink and moving her shoulders to the music. "Now all I need is for that A.J. McLean look-alike to come over and sit next to me."

"Who?" asked Piper putting down her own drink.

"That cute guy next to the redhead," said Phoebe pointing with her head.

"Not a chance! He's just waiting for Lucy to finish her shift. They are practically engaged," said Piper reluctantly knowing Phoebe really needed a new guy.

"Need more downtime here. Didn't think I had to check with my sister first. Give me another one of these," Phoebe said shoving her glass at Piper.

Piper quipped, "One more Demon Cocktail coming up." Phoebe looked puzzled. "Just kidding!" said Piper looking worried when her sister took her that seriously.

Turning around Phoebe almost ran into Shannen who gleefully sat at the bar. "Break out the champagne!"

"What's all the excitement? The Bayshore Heights Community Playhouse doesn't pay too much," Piper reminded her.

"True. But Paramount does! I've got a part in the new Penny Marshall movie!" said Shannen breaking into even a bigger grin.

"Shannen, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" exclaimed Piper grabbing her arm.

"Wow, you're back on your way to Hollywood! Any place for a psychology major with a will to work and doesn't mind ogling the stars?" asked Phoebe with a little impish grin.

"Don't have enough clout here for that. Yet. Phoebe, you'll find something. I did. It feels great to back be even if it's only a start. I need to have more than three items on my resume," giggled Shannen

"Like mine. Demon hunting doesn't count for much among the business types unless they've taken a franchise from the Source. This doesn't mean you're leaving us?" asked Phoebe looking down a bit.

"That's a point. How long will you be gone?" asked Piper wiping the counter.

"Don't worry guys. It's not for six weeks and it's only a small part. I'm not leaving the only good friends I have here. And you'll need me someday. I won't let you two down," said Shannen patting each of their hands.

"Good to know. And I will break out the bubbly. Well, one bottle. Hell, make it the whole case. Paul!" cried Piper.

"Must be my fate. What I was running from landed me right back in the middle of it again with a whole new twist to the character. The prodigal has returned! Certainly added the 'magic' back into the role."

Piper popped the cork and poured each of them a glass. "Here's to our newest and best friend."

"And to our magical alliance," Phoebe added.

Shannen raised his glass and replied, "To the Charmed Ones!"

And so the saga continues.

A NEW BEGINNING


End file.
